phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Come Home Perry
|image = Come home Perry, come home.jpg |band = Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Candace, and others. |band2 = Phineas/Candace |runtime = 2:02 |genre = Pop rock |album = Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions |before = Big Ginormous Airplane (Ferb) Phintastic Ferbulous Car Wash (Phineas, Fireside Girls) Queen of Mars (Candace) S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants) (Guy in the Parque) |after = Gimme a Grade (Phineas, Ferb) The Fireside Girls (Fireside Girls) What Does He Want? (Candace) "Shake" (the guy in the Parque) |video = Episode version Soundtrack version }} is a song sung at the end of "Oh, There You Are, Perry". The performance was made on account of Perry being missing (while he in truth had been reassigned to a new villain, and thus being relocated to a new family), so Phineas and Ferb formed a band to conjure Perry back with music. This song was voted #9 in Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown Hosted by Kelly Osbourne. Lyrics Note: Lines in blue are not included in the Soundtrack version. Phineas: Perry, you know you are a boy's best friend, You're more than just a passing trend, You're like a treat from a candy store, Oh, Perry, we love you more than ice cream cakes, We love you more than bugs and snakes, We love you more than all things mentioned before. Oh, Perry, you're extraordinary, You're kinda short and hairy, The color of a blueberry, Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella: Yes, Perry! All: So come home Perry, Come home Perry, come home Phineas: Hey, Candace, why don't you sing one? Candace: Um... Oh Perry, I think it's kind of scary I can't find you anywhere-y, It fills me with despair-y? Oh, Perry! I'm allergic to dairy, I'm gonna move to the prairie, And change my name to Larry... Phineas: Larry? Candace: I ran out of rhymes, alright? Crowd: She'll change her name to Larry! Larry! Phineas: Larry! All: So come home Perry, Come home Perry, come home So come home Perry, Come home Perry, come home! Phineas, Ferb and Candace: Come home Perry, come home! Background Information * This song was nominated for a 2010 Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Original Song - Children's and Animation.http://www.daytimeemmys.tv/ Go to Downloads -> "37th Annual Daytime Emmy Nominations," page 52 It lost to "A Fiddler Crab Am I" from The Wonder Pets. * This song has all of the band members from Phineas and the Ferb-Tones, the Baljeatles and Aglet Aid though it is not a song by any of them. * One of the street performers that sang S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants) can be seen in the crowd. * The clouds in the background are shaped like Perry. * They are playing on a roof, a homage to the last live performance of the Beatles. Phineas even plays a guitar that looks similar to John Lennon's Epiphone Casino that he played in that performance. * Unofficial members of the band playing include Jeremy, people from the Tri-State Area as chorus, and a chatter from Perry at the end. The Fireside Girls act as the primary back-up singers, though. * Phineas says that Perry's the color of a blueberry in the song even though he's a tealish color. He is likely meaning blue, not the exact color. * The entire Tri-State Area sings the song, even though Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Jeremy, and the Flynn-Fletcher family are the only ones who know who Perry is and sings in the song, though Irving and Django both know who Perry is. * When Phineas and Ferb stopped the guitars, they are still heard. However, it is shown that Isabella also played guitar, so it is possible that is the source of the guitar sounds. * If looked closely, Baljeet's drums has a picture of Perry on it. * When Perry reappears, Isabella is seen hugging Phineas instead of Perry. It looks like Baljeet is hugging Ferb as well, but when the group moved right, his arm is shown to stretch out farther. In that same scene it is shown that Isabella has a loving smile to Phineas instead to Perry, showing her that she possibly cares about Phineas a little more than Perry. * This song sounds quite similar to A-G-L-E-T ("Tip of the Day"). * When everyone hugs Perry, Ferb's outfit changes to Baljeet's, except the overalls are the same color of Ferb's pants. This occurs from when Katie grabs Baljeet until they walk off-screen. * The bass line is based on Pachelbel's Canon. Gallery |name= }} Band Members *Phineas - Lead Guitar & Lead Vocals *Ferb - Acoustic Guitar & Backing Vocals *Isabella - Sound Control, Bass Guitar & Backing Vocals *Baljeet - Drums & Backing Vocals *Buford - Cowbell & Backing Vocals *Candace - Lead Vocals *Jeremy - Tambourine *Fireside Girls - Backing Vocals * One of the 2 Guyz in the Parque and Most of the people from the Tri-State Area - Backing Vocals Songwriters *Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft *Robert F. Hughes *Danny Jacob *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Martin Olson *Dan Povenmire BMI Work #11188958 References See Also *List of songs *"Oh, There You Are, Perry" *Perry the Platypus *''Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions'' *''A-G-L-E-T'' pl:Wróć do nas Pepe de:Perry komm doch nach Haus' Category:C Category:Songs Category:Season 2 songs Category:Songs sung by Phineas Flynn Category:Songs sung by Candace Flynn Category:Songs sung by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Songs sung by Ferb Fletcher Category:Songs sung by Fireside Girls Category:Songs sung by Baljeet Tjinder Category:Songs sung by Buford Van Stomm Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Songs sung by 2 Guyz N the Parque